


pumpkin

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok wonders what Kihyun is planning behind that beautiful gleam to his eyes.





	pumpkin

Hoseok may be well-known and popular for his well-built body, but there’s nobody on Earth who truly loves and appreciates it more than Kihyun does. 

And also, there’s no one on Earth who better understands how much work Hoseok puts into it, how much he pushes himself sometimes way beyond his limits to achieve it more than Kihyun does. 

It’s getting late and Hoseok has been going at it in the gym for hours and hours, lost in a trance, his head empty, his body going through the motions on autopilot and burning all over, aching and sore from his intense, brutal workout. But it’s comeback season, and Hoseok knows that he needs to look good for the fans, for the group, because he knows that in this industry, their success and popularity...they’re tenuous and easily lost, dependent on even the slightest factors, and he’ll do whatever it takes to hold on to them for as long as they can, not so much for himself as for his precious bandmates, his family. They’ve all worked too hard for too long to deserve anything less. 

Right now, he’s on the ground on a yoga mat, lying on his back with his legs bent and doing crunches, hundreds of them, he knows, even though he lost count some time ago. He’s so lost in what he’s doing, that he doesn’t even notice Kihyun’s there until he’s suddenly on top of him, straddling Hoseok’s waist, his back (his ass) pressing against Hoseok’s thighs. It happens so suddenly that Hoseok feels like the wind is knocked out of him, the back of his head hitting the mat as he breathes out and drops his arms back on either side of his face. But still, it’s Kihyun, so he can’t help but smile despite the surprise. 

“Kihyunnie,” he says fondly, out-of-breath, their eyes meeting and Hoseok’s heart filling with warmth as he breathes deeply, his chest moving up and down steadily. 

Kihyun doesn’t say anything in response, just hums gently, his soft little hands splaying out on Hoseok’s firm chest. Kihyun leans forward slightly, stretching his hands out like a cat, and suddenly, Hoseok realizes his intentions, his heart skipping a beat and certain parts of his body taking immediate interest. Kihyun is leaning forward even more, still, until he’s lying on top of Hoseok, his forearms resting on either side of Hoseok’s ears on the mat and their faces just inches apart. 

Hoseok’s eyes dart nervously all over Kihyun’s face, and he blushes, his eyes going half-lidded. Kihyun’s eyes are bright and sparkling, and before Hoseok can blink, Kihyun is leaning down that last bit of space and kissing him as both of their eyes slipped closed, Kihyun’s lips gentle and soft but so, so sweet, sucking in Hoseok’s lips for one brief moment before parting for the next kiss. 

And that next kiss, it’s at Hoseok’s jawline, just as gentle and soft and wet and Hoseok’s eyes flutter open to stare at the ceiling, his palms opened and facing up, arms bent above his head, his fingers curling as Kihyun moves down his neck, mouthing the skin until it’s red and hot, pressing his tongue flat against Hoseok’s throat. 

And Kihyun’s hands move down, slipping beneath Hoseok’s shirt to caress up his stomach to his chest, his fingertips lovingly rubbing over Hoseok’s abs and then his nipples, his pelvis rubbing against Hoseok’s as he moves against him. Hoseok can’t help but bring his hands to Kihyun’s hips, and soon he’s slipping his own hands under Kihyun’s shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin seeming to melt into his palms, and he squeezes and kneads at it as Kihyun squeezes and kneads at him, and Hoseok loves Kihyun’s perfect little body just as much as Kihyun loves his. 

Kihyun finally leans back and up, sitting back on his thighs, his hands on Hoseok’s chest beneath Hoseok’s shirt, and he looks down at him with his lips parted, wet and puffy and bright pink, a sight that Hoseok is very familiar with but that always leaves him breathless. They both just look at each other for a long moment in silence, and the heat between them is growing intense. 

“You’ve done enough today,” Kihyun murmurs, kneading Hoseok’s pectorals with smooth, deep rolls of his palms. And Kihyun doesn’t say it, but Hoseok hears the unspoken _Let me show you how much I love your body_ in the soft, fluttering sounds Kihyun makes from deep in his throat, in the way Kihyun rubs his ass just shy of where Hoseok wants it most, a reminder of all that could be awaiting him for the rest of the evening. 

Kihyun gets off of Hoseok’s lap and offers a hand to help him stand, and as Hoseok takes it in his own, a million beautiful, _erotic_ images flash through Hoseok’s mind in an instant, all the different ways that things could progress from here. Maybe they’ll go slow, romantic and intense, touching all over each other’s bodies and kissing everywhere until Hoseok would roll on top of Kihyun and fuck him deep and hard. Or maybe Kihyun will ride him, fast and rough, loud and filthy, spectacular. Or maybe they’ll do something else, something wilder, and Hoseok’s thoughts tumble over one another as he imagines all of the possibilities, each more wonderful, more _mouthwatering_ than the last. 

But his mind goes blank in a rush of heat as Kihyun reaches down, cups him through his shorts, Kihyun smirking at Hoseok’s sudden loss of words. And of course, Hoseok should’ve known better than to think that Kihyun wouldn’t pick up on his sudden eagerness; Hoseok is so desperate for Kihyun right now, his anticipation so palpable that Kihyun can probably _smell_ it on him. 

“Come on, big boy,” Kihyun murmurs, rubbing his palm over Hoseok for a few moments before turning on his heel, urging Hoseok after him. “Let’s do whatever the hell we want to each other tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
